


A Diamond Dream

by Amethyst_Seduction



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, F/M, Humorous Ending, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Seduction/pseuds/Amethyst_Seduction
Summary: Emerald has always longed for Prince Diamond. She finally gets what she wants... or so she thinks.
Kudos: 2





	A Diamond Dream

Peeking around the column, Emerald narrowed her eyes at the hologram of Neo Queen Serenity. She hated her for catching Prince Diamond's eye. Tightening her grip on her fan, she swore she'd put an end to all the senshi. Prince Diamond swirled his glass of wine, eyes fixated on the image. Emerald turned, heading to the exit while staying out of sight. Even though they were on the same side, he would be angry at her for sneaking around. Suddenly the doors shut and locked. Emerald took a few deep breaths, preparing for a lecture from him. Turning around, she saw he was still fixated on the hologram. She crossed her arms. Was he making her wait to be acknowledged or was he waiting for her to speak? Prince Diamond drank the last of the wine and made the glass disappear. However, he still didn't acknowledge her.

Emerald watched as his hand moved to his crotch. Her eyes widened as he unzipped his pants and began stroking himself. Quickly moving to a better hiding spot, Emerald watched Diamond. His hand moved faster, and his body tensed. She wanted a better view. She knew she should stay near the door so when he unlocked it, she could get out of there. Yet, she moved closer, darting from column to column until she had a better view. He threw his head back, closing his eyes, and his mouth was slightly open. His breathing was labored, his body beginning to tense and twitch more often, and his back arching each time.

She covered her mouth with the fan as his hand moved faster. Prince Diamond's cock glistened with pre-cum. Emerald knew he was about to climax and while she had a good view, she wanted a better view. Moving to the column that was only a few feet from the Prince, she peeked around it. He was squeezing himself, and she wanted to tell him she could do that. Prince Diamond stroked himself, running his thumb over the tip. Emerald watched intently. Letting out a strangled shout, Diamond arched his back, shuddering as he climaxed. Breathing heavily, Diamond slowly stroked himself as the last of the cum sputtered out. Emerald fanned herself as she leaned back against the column.

"Emerald."

She blinked. He said her name. Smirking, she was happy it was her name not Serenity's he said.

"Emerald. I know you're there."

Her smile fell. Oh shit. Stepping out from behind the column, she noticed his cock was still out. He looked at her and said. "Lick it." Emerald blinked. He said. "Lick my cum off the floor." She looked at the floor, frowning. Lick it? Ew. Diamond said. "Lick it and then you can suck my cock. After that, we'll ride each other until morning." She nearly fainted. Was he serious? He said. "I thought you wanted me." She nodded. He said. "You can give me the one thing Serenity never will." Emerald wasn't about to pass this opportunity up and got to work. Licking his cum off the floor, she thought the taste was odd. Though, she'd never tasted cum before so she had nothing to compare it to. Prince Diamond's cum tasted like… fabric? She continued licking it up then stopped when he kneeled in front of her, his cock still hard. Emerald looked up and happily took him in her mouth. Diamond moaned. She sucked and swirled her tongue around the tip. Grabbing his balls, she squeezed as she sucked hard.

_What is she doing?_

She didn't care what they thought. To hell with them. To hell with Wiseman. Besides, there was no way anyone would see them, Diamond had locked the doors. Emerald ignored the voices and kept going.

_My God, she's really going at it._

_Ok, I've had enough. This is disgusting. Emerald! Stop it!_

She ignored Saphir laughing and Rubeus’ irritation. Diamond was the only one who mattered. Suddenly Prince Diamond's cock was yanked out of her mouth. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Emerald looked up, blinking. Diamond disappeared, and Rubeus was in his place. Saphir was sitting next to him snickering. She looked around. They weren't in Diamond's room. They were in the garden. Although it wasn't much of a garden. Very few plants could survive on Nemesis. Saphir smirked, "Wet dream?" She huffed as she sat up, crossing her arms. "No." Saphir shrugged. "If you say so, but next time... try not to use Rubeus' arm." It horrified her when she looked at the wet spot on the pillow and then at Rubeus. His fingers were wet, and he was looking at her in disgust. "You've got it really bad for our Prince."


End file.
